Cherub (Series)
Rating General Themes Heroes Associated With Cherub Cherub - a young cherub who is learning about her place in the universe and is eager to make new friends, curious and innocent but by no means defenceless Cherub sees all beings as capable of good and wishes to bring out the good in everyone she meets - at the same time she will not stand idly by and watch injustice being committed and in the end she still has much to learn about herself, the universe and more.. Muse - Cherub's best-friend who is very shy but also very gifted, Cherub tries to encourage Muse to be more open but she is still rather lacking in self-esteem: a problem Cherub is still trying to fix. Despite her shy nature Muse will often rush to the aid of her friends when they need her and can be a formidable force when one gets on her bad side. Dusk - an exiled imp who was seen as a failure by his own kind due to his dislike of harming others, when Cherub first encountered him she treated him very poorly and learned an important lesson about not judging people by appearances from Matron. Once she had saw her errors Cherub proceeded to make amends for the mistreatment by saving Dusk from Honker and the two have remained friends ever since. Matron - an older cherub that acts as the caretaker of Cherub, Muse and many other young cherubs - she is a kind and compassionate woman who acts as a guide in times of need as well as an eternally vigilant protector who will keep her charges safe no matter the cost to her own safety. Cherub and many of the other young cherubs see Matron as an adoptive mother and in turn she sees them as her collective children. Villains Associated With Cherub Bugaboo - the caretaker of all evil things and a high-ranking demon Bugaboo is arguably the main villain of Cherub's storyline but is rarely encountered by Cherub herself - Bugaboo seems to be the infernal alter-ego of Matron and watches over the imps much as she watches over the cherubs but unlike her he treats his charges with cruelty and deceit. Gryme - the current leader of the imps under Bugaboo's "care" - spoilt beyond belief Gryme is a horrible bully and loves to pick on those that are smaller or weaker than himself, he also takes great pride in being Bugaboo's favorite imp and happily abuses his own kind for the sheer thrill of it. Gryme is somewhat of a rival to Cherub and is forever trying to mess up her attempts to bring out the good in others and is her most recurring adversary. Dirtbag - a living bag of filth the demon known as Dirtbag is a servant of Bugaboo who seeks to make the world one giant trashpile and doesn't care how many people he has to walk over in order to achieve it: often taking the guise of a powerful but corrupt businessman Dirtbag is forever thinking up new ways to pollute the planet and destroy the happiness of others. Honker - a demonic clown who captures anyone he can find to be put to work in his Circus Of Horror, he has tried to kidnap Cherub on several occassions as well as Muse and Dusk but has always been foiled. Honker is especially angered at how Cherub manages to rescue humans from his clutches and has sworn revenge on her for her interferance. Mean Machine - a demonic machine that exists to "reprogram" people's minds, specialising in making people evil and corrupt - Bugaboo is known to update Mean Machine often with new and improved spells and inventions so as to increase the monster's already considerable power. Category:Betwixt Category:Stories, Events and Realities